Ace Montgomery
William Troy Clark (born on February 17th, 1975), is a Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to Total Non-stop Action Wrestling, under the ring name Viper Blade, wrestling on it's iMPACT! General Troy Clark was born on February 17th, 1975 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada in the neighborhood of Scarborough. His father, Benjamin "Bob" Clark, was a film director that is notable for A Christmas Story, Porky's, and it's sequel Porky's II: The Next Day. His mother, Sharon Clark, was an actress and a model. She gained most of her fame as a Playboy model and gracing the centerfold in August of '70. She also gained height when she was named the Playmate of the Year the following year. He has one older brother named Michael. Independant Scene Troy started his career at the New York Wrestling Enterprise. He was signed onto the Brooklyn borough and quickly tried to gain recognition. However, he had arrived a bit late as weeks later, the company had closed its doors and worked only three house shows before it folded. Having no job to pay his bills, he went over at SEX Wrestling (Sports Entertainment Xtreme Wrestling) and UWS (Underground Wrestling Scene) in early-September. However, after earning enough to pay his bills, he soon jumped to WCA, a wrestling organization based in West Virginia. Soon after he signed on, he gained some fame by having a match against one of the leaders of a superfaction, "East Coast Assassins" that were held jointly in both companies. He faced off against Jimmy "The Heat" Valiant. After defeating him, he received a standing ovation from his peers and he was sought after because of that match. After a couple matches, Troy received a phone call from none other than Vince McMahon, the promoter of TNA. Total Non-stop Action It became offical around late September that Troy was going to sign onto TNA. He worked on the iMPACT! brand as he did make a big impact by having a series of matches week in and week out that very much impressed the fans. Not too much after his start, he began an on-screen relationship with Mystic that further deepened off-screen. His best match known to fans happened in December as he was placed in a Triple Threat match against David Arnold and The Game. Although he came up short, all three had received a standing ovation that lasted five minutes after the event had ended. After the event, he started to revolt against management as his contract was up. In reality, there was no other storyline that was available for him at the time. However, days after, he actually went into serious negotiations of a new contract. Soon afterwards, he came back on television challenging all new comers. However, after a dispute during a live event, Troy decided to path ways against TNA. Then after a few months, Troy was contacted by Benjamin Jameson over the phone. The two had worked out a verbal agreement for Troy to come down to the iMPACT! Zone and negotiate a deal. From the talks, it's been said that Troy has signed a quarter-millon dollar deal for six months. It is unknown as to how it'll be set up for Troy to come back in TNA. Current Life Shortly before leaving TNA, Troy and Mystic had decided to break up. Now he lives in Tampa as an aspiring actor. Troy is currently single and works partime in at a bar near Daytona Beach. In an interview by IGN.com late in May, he was asked about a return inside the ring. He stated, "I'm weighing in all options and offers. So all I can do right now is just wait and decide on how i'm going to come back in the e-wrestling business. But right now, i'm taking this very smoothly, so i'm in no rush what-so-ever". Wrestling Facts Finishing and singature moves *''Razor Blade'' (Spear) *''SwitchBlade'' (Lifting Spinning DDT) *''Sharpshooter'' *Atomic Drop *Diving Crossbody *Dropkick *Falling Neckbreaker *Flapjack *Jumping Piledriver *Reverse DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Swinging Neckbreaker 'Factions/Groups/Stables' *TNA - Team Canada (alongside Mystic & Petey Williams) *TNA - Triple Threat (alongside Benjamin Jameson & Stormy) 'Managers' *''Mystic'' 'Nicknames' *The Egotistical Enigma *''The Franchise'' *''The Impact Player'' *The MVP in TNA 'Previous Federations' *NYWE *SEX *TNA *UWS *WCA 'Theme Music' *''Burn in my Light/Metalingus'' by Mercy Drive/Alter Bridge (version by Dale Oliver) *''You Think You Know Me'' by Dale Oliver (used in NYE) *''Never Gonna Stop'' by Rob Zombie (used in SEX, TNA, UWS, & WCA) Championships and accomplishments 'New York Wrestling Enterprise' :* NYWE International Champion (1x) 'Professional Wrestling Newsletter Magazine' :* PWN #83 of PWN 300 in 2006 :* PWN Top-10 Match of the Year Award (TNA - vs. David Arnold & The Game) 'Underground Wrestling Scene' :* USW Xtreme Heavyweight Champion (1x) Category:1975_birthsCategory:Canadian_charactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Wrestlers